Temptation
So called, because the contestant is tempted with four prizes (which he/she doesn't have to try to win) plus a brand new car. Gameplay *The contestant is shown the first digit in the price of the car. They are then shown four prizes, referred to as "gifts", one at a time. On occasion, cash is one of the four prizes in this game. Each prize's price or total cash amount is displayed, with one of the digits being the next digit in the price of the car. The contestant must guess which is the correct next digit for each of the four prizes. There are only two unique digits in the price of each prize (eg: $488, or $1,331), making the choice an either-or proposition. *Once all of the digits have been selected, the contestant is given one last opportunity to change any of the four digits they have chosen. They may choose more than one number if they wish. After that, the "Temptation" part of the game sets in the total value of the four gifts is then stated, and the contestant is given the choice to take the gifts and quit or see if the price of the car is correct. If it is, the contestant wins everything; if it is not, the contestant loses everything. *For statistical purposes, it is not treated as a win if the contestant chooses to take the prizes and does not go for the car. History *When Temptation debuted, contestant Stephanie Brower did not have the option of changing any digits, and Stephanie took her prizes. This rule was introduced by July 12, 1974 (#0975D). *The Temptation board was originally green, and the "actual price" displays were orange with black numbers. The font for the "Temptation" logo changed by October 23, 1979 (#3442D). The large gap at the bottom was filled in by November 6, 1980 (#3854D). The game's pink color scheme debuted on April 11, 1988 (#6841D). The Temptation board was modified on February 26, 1993 (#8715D) with the four-digit display expanded to accommodate five digits, but still offered four-digit cars until March 29, 1993 (#8761D), using the first space as a dollar sign, until the first five-digit car was offered on April 15, 1993 (#8784D). The current color scheme debuted on March 26, 2010 (#5095K), and the contestant's choices now appear in the same font as the actual digits of the car's price, now using electronic displays and using gold 3D Price down dollar signs before showing any digits, and lights were also added at the bottom. *Later in the Carey era, Drew would often pretend that it's the contestant's "birthday". *One of the more "famous" prizes for this game is a fishbowl of cash. This was used frequently to make sure there were enough prizes with two repeating digits during the game. The fishbowl of cash has continued making appearances on this game on the Carey era. *During the days of four-digit car prices, there would be no free digit given, and there were sometimes three choices for the first number, but one of them was wrong (for instance, $189). *On November 19, 2013 (#6502K, aired out of order on November 18), this game was played for a Porsche 911 Carrera, valued at $92,745. In the game, contestant Josephine Eras had all 5 numbers correct but had chosen to take the sure-thing prizes worth $3,983. *Temptation was played 3 times on the primetime version. But unfortunately, they were all lost. *The game is currently in a losing streak, with the most recent win happening on October 28, 2015 (#7263K). *On May 23, 2016 (#7551K), a contestant named Patrick Smith Sr. got only the last digit wrong and lost $5,286 in prizes because he went for the car, so did Megan Peeler on January 30, 2020 (#9004K, aired out of order on December 27, 2019) and lost $5,347 in prizes. Pictures Screenshots Temptation 1.jpg|Here's one of the earliest playings of Temptation from New Year's Eve 1973 (#0701D) and is featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. Note: There's a large gap in this early setup. Temptation 2.jpg|Here's a playing from December 22, 1983 (#5134D); this contestant is one digit away from winning everything. Note: The large gap is concealed. (Watch the video link seen below.) Temptation 3.jpg|As is this contestant from Bob's final year; again, this contestant is one digit away from winning everything. By that time the board changed colors and added a fifth digit. Temptation 4.jpg|As well as this contestant one away from winning everything during Drew's tenure. Notice the new board, as the contestant's choices are in the same font as the actual digits in the car's price, and are concealed by rotating Pricedown dollar signs. In addition, there are lights at the bottom of the board. Premiere Playing and The Only Playing in Season 1 (September 7, 1973, #0535D) temptationpremiere1.jpg temptationpremiere2.jpg temptationpremiere3.jpg|First prize is a $135 sewing machine. So a 1, 3, or a 5 is the first digit. temptationpremiere4.jpg temptationpremiere5.jpg|Next prize is a $610 washer/dryer combo. So a 6, 1, or 0 is the next digit. temptationpremiere6.jpg temptationpremiere7.jpg|Next prize: an Argus camera. temptationpremiere8.jpg|The price of the camera is $40. So either a 4 or 0 is the next digit. temptationpremiere9.jpg|Last prize: a Skyway luggage set. temptationpremiere10.jpg|The price of the luggage is $288. So either a 2 or an 8 is the next digit. temptationpremiere11.jpg temptationpremiere12.jpg|She decides to take the gifts, which total $1,073. temptationpremiere13.jpg temptationpremiere14.jpg|She made the right decision. temptationpremiere15.jpg temptationpremiere16.jpg Laura's Painful Temptation Bailout (May 29, 1974, #0913D) temptationchevychevelle1974-1.jpg temptationchevychevelle1974-2.jpg temptationchevychevelle1974-3.jpg temptationchevychevelle1974-4.jpg temptationchevychevelle1974-5.jpg temptationchevychevelle1974-6.jpg temptationchevychevelle1974-7.jpg temptationchevychevelle1974-8.jpg temptationchevychevelle1974-9.jpg temptationchevychevelle1974-10.jpg temptationchevychevelle1974-11.jpg|She decides to take the gifts. temptationchevychevelle1974-12.jpg temptationchevychevelle1974-13.jpg temptationchevychevelle1974-14.jpg temptationchevychevelle1974-15.jpg|She could've won the car! temptationchevychevelle1974-16.jpg temptationchevychevelle1974-17.jpg Temptation for a Chevrolet Chevelle Malibu Sedan (October 26, 1977, #2533D) temptationchevychevelle1977-1.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-2.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-3.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-4.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-5.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-6.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-7.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-8.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-9.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-10.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-11.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-12.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-13.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-14.jpg|He decides to go for the car. temptationchevychevelle1977-15.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-16.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-17.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-18.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-19.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-20.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-21.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-22.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-23.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-24.jpg temptationchevychevelle1977-25.jpg Charlene's Near-Painful Bailout (December 26, 1979, #3533D, aired out of order on February 4, 1980) temptationcharlene1.jpg temptationcharlene2.jpg temptationcharlene3.jpg temptationcharlene4.jpg temptationcharlene5.jpg temptationcharlene6.jpg temptationcharlene7.jpg temptationcharlene8.jpg temptationcharlene9.jpg temptationcharlene10.jpg temptationcharlene11.jpg temptationcharlene12.jpg temptationcharlene13.jpg temptationcharlene14.jpg|She changes the first digit from an 8 to a 6. temptationcharlene15.jpg|She decides to take the gifts. temptationcharlene16.jpg temptationcharlene17.jpg temptationcharlene18.jpg temptationcharlene19.jpg|''Whew!'' temptationcharlene20.jpg temptationcharlene21.jpg Temptation for a Pontiac LeMans Safari (November 6, 1980, #3854D) temptationpontiaclemanssafari1.jpg temptationpontiaclemanssafari2.jpg temptationpontiaclemanssafari3.jpg temptationpontiaclemanssafari4.jpg temptationpontiaclemanssafari5.jpg temptationpontiaclemanssafari6.jpg temptationpontiaclemanssafari7.jpg temptationpontiaclemanssafari8.jpg temptationpontiaclemanssafari9.jpg temptationpontiaclemanssafari10.jpg temptationpontiaclemanssafari11.jpg temptationpontiaclemanssafari12.jpg temptationpontiaclemanssafari13.jpg|He decides to go for the car. temptationpontiaclemanssafari14.jpg temptationpontiaclemanssafari15.jpg temptationpontiaclemanssafari16.jpg|OH NO! temptationpontiaclemanssafari17.jpg temptationpontiaclemanssafari18.jpg Temptation for a Jeep CJ (January 10, 1986, #5945D, aired out of order on January 3) temptationjeepcj1.jpg temptationjeepcj2.jpg temptationjeepcj3.jpg temptationjeepcj4.jpg temptationjeepcj5.jpg|The price of the refrigerator/freezer is $996. temptationjeepcj6.jpg temptationjeepcj7.jpg temptationjeepcj8.jpg temptationjeepcj9.jpg temptationjeepcj10.jpg|The price of the curio cabinet is $300. temptationjeepcj11.jpg temptationjeepcj12.jpg|She changes the third digit from a 0 to a 5. temptationjeepcj13.jpg|She decides to go for the Jeep. temptationjeepcj14.jpg temptationjeepcj15.jpg temptationjeepcj16.jpg temptationjeepcj17.jpg|OH NO! temptationjeepcj18.jpg Temptation for a Chevrolet Spectrum (February 9, 1987, #6371D) temptationchevyspectrum1.jpg temptationchevyspectrum2.jpg temptationchevyspectrum3.jpg temptationchevyspectrum4.jpg temptationchevyspectrum5.jpg temptationchevyspectrum6.jpg temptationchevyspectrum7.jpg temptationchevyspectrum8.jpg temptationchevyspectrum9.jpg temptationchevyspectrum10.jpg temptationchevyspectrum11.jpg temptationchevyspectrum12.jpg|She decides to go for the car. temptationchevyspectrum13.jpg temptationchevyspectrum14.jpg temptationchevyspectrum15.jpg temptationchevyspectrum16.jpg temptationchevyspectrum17.jpg Temptation for a Chevrolet Cavalier VL Coupe (April 30, 1991, #8022D) temptationchevycavalier1991-1.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-2.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-3.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-4.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-5.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-6.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-7.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-8.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-9.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-10.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-11.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-12.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-13.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-14.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-15.jpg|She changes the third digit from a 0 to an 8. temptationchevycavalier1991-16.jpg|Then, she changes the fourth digit from a 4 to a 0. temptationchevycavalier1991-17.jpg|She decides to go for the car. temptationchevycavalier1991-18.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-19.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-20.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-21.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-22.jpg temptationchevycavalier1991-23.jpg Temptation for a Pontiac LeMans Aero Coupe (April 21, 1992, #8402D) temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe1.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe2.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe3.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe4.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe5.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe6.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe7.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe8.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe9.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe10.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe11.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe12.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe13.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe14.jpg|She decides to go for the car. temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe15.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe16.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe17.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe18.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe19.jpg temptationpontiaclemansaerocoupe20.jpg First Playing with the 5-Panel Display (February 26, 1993, #8715D) temptation(2-26-1993)1.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)2.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)3.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)4.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)5.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)6.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)7.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)8.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)9.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)10.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)11.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)12.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)13.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)14.jpg|She decides to go for the car. temptation(2-26-1993)15.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)16.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)17.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)18.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)19.jpg temptation(2-26-1993)20.jpg Temptation for an Isuzu Amigo (September 14, 1994, #0003N) temptationisuzuamigo1.jpg temptationisuzuamigo2.jpg temptationisuzuamigo3.jpg temptationisuzuamigo4.jpg temptationisuzuamigo5.jpg temptationisuzuamigo6.jpg temptationisuzuamigo7.jpg temptationisuzuamigo8.jpg temptationisuzuamigo9.jpg temptationisuzuamigo10.jpg temptationisuzuamigo11.jpg temptationisuzuamigo12.jpg temptationisuzuamigo13.jpg temptationisuzuamigo14.jpg|He decides to go for the car. temptationisuzuamigo15.jpg temptationisuzuamigo16.jpg|OH NO! temptationisuzuamigo17.jpg temptationisuzuamigo18.jpg Temptation for a Chevrolet Lumina Van (October 17, 1994, #0026N) temptationchevyluminavan1.jpg temptationchevyluminavan2.jpg temptationchevyluminavan3.jpg temptationchevyluminavan4.jpg temptationchevyluminavan5.jpg temptationchevyluminavan6.jpg temptationchevyluminavan7.jpg temptationchevyluminavan8.jpg temptationchevyluminavan9.jpg temptationchevyluminavan10.jpg temptationchevyluminavan11.jpg temptationchevyluminavan12.jpg temptationchevyluminavan13.jpg temptationchevyluminavan14.jpg|She changes the fourth digit from a 4 to a 9. temptationchevyluminavan15.jpg|She decides to go for the car. temptationchevyluminavan16.jpg temptationchevyluminavan17.jpg|OH NO! temptationchevyluminavan18.jpg temptationchevyluminavan19.jpg Temptation for a Lincoln Town Car (June 14, 2002, #005SP, aired out of order on June 13) temptationlincolntowncar1.jpg temptationlincolntowncar2.jpg|That's right, folks! The first digit of 4 in the car's price indicates we're not fooling around. temptationlincolntowncar3.jpg|The first prize is a bar set worth... temptationlincolntowncar4.jpg|...$3,393. So a 3 or a 9 is the next digit. temptationlincolntowncar5.jpg temptationlincolntowncar6.jpg|The next prize is a video copier worth $449. So a 4 or a 9 is the next digit. temptationlincolntowncar7.jpg temptationlincolntowncar8.jpg|The next prize is a $2,244 trip to Walt Disney World. So a 2 or a 4 is the next digit. temptationlincolntowncar9.jpg temptationlincolntowncar10.jpg|The last prize is $1,555 in cash. So a 1 or a 5 is the last digit. temptationlincolntowncar11.jpg|He could take $7,841 in cash and prizes and stop or go for the car. temptationlincolntowncar12.jpg|He decides to go for the car. The 4 is right, obviously. temptationlincolntowncar13.jpg|The 3 is right. temptationlincolntowncar14.jpg|The 9 is right. temptationlincolntowncar15.jpg|The second 4 is not right. It should've been a 2. temptationlincolntowncar16.jpg|And the 5 was right. Off by just one digit. Temptation for a Chrysler Pacifica (April 7, 2005, #3234K) temptationchryslerpacifica1.jpg temptationchryslerpacifica2.jpg temptationchryslerpacifica3.jpg temptationchryslerpacifica4.jpg temptationchryslerpacifica5.jpg temptationchryslerpacifica6.jpg temptationchryslerpacifica7.jpg temptationchryslerpacifica8.jpg temptationchryslerpacifica9.jpg temptationchryslerpacifica10.jpg temptationchryslerpacifica11.jpg temptationchryslerpacifica12.jpg temptationchryslerpacifica13.jpg temptationchryslerpacifica14.jpg|She decides to go for the car. temptationchryslerpacifica15.jpg|The 2nd number she said was 5 and she's right. temptationchryslerpacifica16.jpg|The 3rd number she said was 1 and she's right. temptationchryslerpacifica17.jpg|The 4th number she said was 4 and she's right. One number away from victory. Does she win the car? temptationchryslerpacifica18.jpg|She did it. temptationchryslerpacifica19.jpg|You can tell that she is jumping around. temptationchryslerpacifica20.jpg|Uh-oh, Bob. Take cover. Ineligible Contestant Michelle Plays Temptation with a Painful Bailout (May 8, 2006, #3611K) temptationmichelle1.jpg temptationmichelle2.jpg temptationmichelle3.jpg temptationmichelle4.jpg temptationmichelle5.jpg temptationmichelle6.jpg temptationmichelle7.jpg temptationmichelle8.jpg temptationmichelle9.jpg temptationmichelle10.jpg temptationmichelle11.jpg temptationmichelle12.jpg temptationmichelle13.jpg|She decides to take the gifts. temptationmichelle14.jpg temptationmichelle15.jpg temptationmichelle16.jpg temptationmichelle17.jpg|She could've had the car! temptationmichelle18.jpg|And even worse, she was later found to be ineligible and will not be receiving the prizes. So even if she did win the car, she wouldn't be driving home anyway. Last Temptation Winner with Bob Barker (February 13, 2007, #3882K) temptationwin2007-1.jpg temptationwin2007-2.jpg temptationwin2007-3.jpg temptationwin2007-4.jpg temptationwin2007-5a.jpg temptationwin2007-6.jpg temptationwin2007-7.jpg temptationwin2007-8.jpg temptationwin2007-9.jpg temptationwin2007-10.jpg temptationwin2007-11.jpg temptationwin2007-12.jpg temptationwin2007-13.jpg|She decides to go for the car. temptationwin2007-14.jpg|She says the 2nd number is 2 and she's right. temptationwin2007-15.jpg|She says the 3rd number is 6 and she's right. temptationwin2007-16.jpg|She says the 4th number is 3 and she's right. One number away from victory. What's the last number in the price? temptationwin2007-17.jpg|She guessed 0... and she wins the car! temptationwin2007-18.jpg temptationwin2007-19.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 6, 2007, #4023K) temptation (6-6-2007) 1.jpg temptation (6-6-2007) 2.jpg temptation (6-6-2007) 3.jpg temptation (6-6-2007) 4.jpg temptation (6-6-2007) 5.jpg temptation (6-6-2007) 6.jpg temptation (6-6-2007) 7.jpg temptation (6-6-2007) 8.jpg temptation (6-6-2007) 9.jpg temptation (6-6-2007) 10.jpg temptation (6-6-2007) 11.jpg temptation (6-6-2007) 12.jpg|She changes the fourth digit from a 0 to a 2. temptation (6-6-2007) 13.jpg|She decides to go for the car. temptation (6-6-2007) 14.jpg|OH NO! temptation (6-6-2007) 15.jpg temptation (6-6-2007) 16.jpg Temptation for a Dodge Magnum RWD (April 17, 2008, #4294K) temptationdodgemagnum1.jpg temptationdodgemagnum2.jpg temptationdodgemagnum3.jpg temptationdodgemagnum4.jpg temptationdodgemagnum5.jpg temptationdodgemagnum6.jpg temptationdodgemagnum7.jpg temptationdodgemagnum8.jpg temptationdodgemagnum9.jpg temptationdodgemagnum10.jpg temptationdodgemagnum11.jpg temptationdodgemagnum12.jpg temptationdodgemagnum13.jpg temptationdodgemagnum14.jpg|He decides to go for the car. temptationdodgemagnum15.jpg temptationdodgemagnum16.jpg|OH NO! temptationdodgemagnum17.jpg temptationdodgemagnum18.jpg Debut of Temptation's Red & Silver Color Scheme (March 26, 2010, #5095K) temptation (3-26-2010) 1.jpg temptation (3-26-2010) 2.jpg temptation (3-26-2010) 3.jpg temptation (3-26-2010) 4.jpg temptation (3-26-2010) 5.jpg temptation (3-26-2010) 6.jpg temptation (3-26-2010) 7.jpg temptation (3-26-2010) 8.jpg temptation (3-26-2010) 9.jpg temptation (3-26-2010) 10.jpg|The price of the pocket bikes is $998. temptation (3-26-2010) 11.jpg temptation (3-26-2010) 12.jpg temptation (3-26-2010) 13.jpg temptation (3-26-2010) 14.jpg|He decides to go for the car. temptation (3-26-2010) 15.jpg temptation (3-26-2010) 16.jpg temptation (3-26-2010) 17.jpg temptation (3-26-2010) 18.jpg temptation (3-26-2010) 19.jpg Temptation for a Toyota Prius (June 14, 2011, #5612K) temptationtoyotaprius1.jpg temptationtoyotaprius2.jpg temptationtoyotaprius3.jpg temptationtoyotaprius4.jpg temptationtoyotaprius5.jpg temptationtoyotaprius6.jpg temptationtoyotaprius7.jpg temptationtoyotaprius8.jpg temptationtoyotaprius9.jpg temptationtoyotaprius10.jpg temptationtoyotaprius11.jpg temptationtoyotaprius12.jpg temptationtoyotaprius13.jpg temptationtoyotaprius14.jpg|She decides to go for the car. temptationtoyotaprius15.jpg temptationtoyotaprius16.jpg temptationtoyotaprius17.jpg temptationtoyotaprius18.jpg|OH NO! temptationtoyotaprius19.jpg temptationtoyotaprius20.jpg First Temptation Win with Drew Carey (January 10, 2012, #5792K) temptationwin2012-1.jpg temptationwin2012-2.jpg temptationwin2012-3.jpg temptationwin2012-4.jpg temptationwin2012-5.jpg temptationwin2012-6.jpg temptationwin2012-7.jpg temptationwin2012-8.jpg temptationwin2012-9.jpg temptationwin2012-10.jpg temptationwin2012-11.jpg temptationwin2012-12.jpg temptationwin2012-13.jpg temptationwin2012-14.jpg|He changes the second number from a 7 to a 9. Was that wise? You'll see later. temptationwin2012-15.jpg|He decides to go for the car. temptationwin2012-16.jpg|The first was a 1. temptationwin2012-17.jpg|The 2nd number he thought was 7 but changed it to a 9 and he was right. temptationwin2012-18.jpg|The 3rd number he said was 5 and he's right. Temptation 4.jpg|The 4th number is still an 8. Only one number left. temptationwin2012-19.jpg|The last number was 0 and he wins the game with the new Red & Silver color scheme. Good thing he changed the 7 to a 9. Otherwise, he would have lost the car. And with that change, we have our first Temptation win of the Drew Carey era. temptationwin2012-20.jpg temptationwin2012-21.jpg temptationwin2012-22.jpg Temptation for a Porsche 911 Carrera (November 19, 2013, #6502K, aired out of order on November 18) temptationporsche1.jpg temptationporsche2.jpg temptationporsche3.jpg temptationporsche4.jpg temptationporsche5.jpg temptationporsche6.jpg temptationporsche7.jpg temptationporsche8.jpg temptationporsche9.jpg temptationporsche10.jpg temptationporsche11.jpg temptationporsche12.jpg|She decides to take the gifts. temptationporsche13.jpg temptationporsche13a.jpg temptationporsche14.jpg temptationporsche15.jpg temptationporsche16.jpg|She could've won a Porsche! temptationporsche17.jpg|But on the upside, she avoids paying a ton of taxes on that car. Second Temptation Win With Drew Carey (February 14, 2014, #6615K) temptationcouplewin1.jpg temptationcouplewin2.jpg temptationcouplewin3.jpg temptationcouplewin4.jpg temptationcouplewin5.jpg temptationcouplewin6.jpg temptationcouplewin7.jpg temptationcouplewin8.jpg temptationcouplewin9.jpg temptationcouplewin10.jpg temptationcouplewin11.jpg|They decide to go for the car. temptationcouplewin12.jpg|First number is 1. temptationcouplewin13.jpg|They guessed 8 as the 2nd number and they're correct. temptationcouplewin14.jpg|They guessed 6 as the 3rd number and they're correct. temptationcouplewin15.jpg|They guessed 7 as the 4th number and they're correct. One number to go. temptationcouplewin16.jpg|They guessed 5 as the last number... and they win! temptationcouplewin17.jpg temptationcouplewin18.jpg temptationcouplewin19.jpg temptationcouplewin20.jpg Third Temptation Win with Drew Carey (November 3, 2014, #6862K) temptationwin2014-1.jpg temptationwin2014-2.jpg temptationwin2014-3.jpg temptationwin2014-4.jpg temptationwin2014-5.jpg temptationwin2014-6.jpg temptationwin2014-7.jpg temptationwin2014-8.jpg temptationwin2014-9.jpg temptationwin2014-10.jpg temptationwin2014-11.jpg temptationwin2014-12.jpg temptationwin2014-13.jpg|She changes the third number from a 5 to a 4. temptationwin2014-14.jpg|She decides to go for the car. temptationwin2014-15.jpg|First number is a 2. temptationwin2014-16.jpg|Second number she said it was 1 and she's correct. temptationwin2014-17.jpg|Third number she thought it was 5 but changed it to a 4 and that was a good change. Otherwise, the game would end here. Only 2 left. temptationwin2014-18.jpg|Fourth number she said it was 8 and she's correct. Only one number to go. temptationwin2014-19.jpg|Last number she said it was 5... and she's a winner! temptationwin2014-20.jpg temptationwin2014-21.jpg temptationwin2014-22.jpg Fourth Temptation Win with Drew Carey (October 28, 2015, #7263K) temptationwin2015-1.jpg temptationwin2015-2.jpg temptationwin2015-3.jpg temptationwin2015-4.jpg temptationwin2015-5.jpg temptationwin2015-6.jpg temptationwin2015-7.jpg temptationwin2015-8.jpg temptationwin2015-9.jpg temptationwin2015-10.jpg temptationwin2015-11.jpg temptationwin2015-12.jpg|She changes the second number from a 6 to an 8. temptationwin2015-13.jpg|She decides to go for the car. temptationwin2015-14.jpg|Had she kept the 2nd number as a 6, she would have lost. Gameplay continues. temptationwin2015-15.jpg|Third number is correct. Only 2 more left. temptationwin2015-16.jpg|Fourth number is correct. Only one number away from victory. temptationwin2015-17.jpg|The last number is correct and she wins the car. temptationwin2015-18.jpg temptationwin2015-19.jpg temptationwin2015-20.jpg Gary's Painful Temptation Bailout (January 14, 2016, #7364K) temptationgary1.jpg temptationgary2.jpg temptationgary3.jpg temptationgary4.jpg temptationgary5.jpg temptationgary6.jpg temptationgary7.jpg temptationgary8.jpg temptationgary9.jpg temptationgary10.jpg temptationgary11.jpg temptationgary12.jpg temptationgary13.jpg temptationgary14.jpg|He decides to take the gifts. temptationgary15.jpg temptationgary16.jpg temptationgary17.jpg temptationgary18.jpg|He could've won the car! temptationgary19.jpg temptationgary20.jpg Patrick's Painful Temptation Loss (May 23, 2016, #7551K) temptationpatrick1.jpg temptationpatrick2.jpg temptationpatrick3.jpg temptationpatrick4.jpg temptationpatrick5.jpg temptationpatrick6.jpg temptationpatrick7.jpg temptationpatrick8.jpg temptationpatrick9.jpg temptationpatrick10.jpg temptationpatrick11.jpg|He decides to go for the car. temptationpatrick12.jpg temptationpatrick13.jpg temptationpatrick14.jpg temptationpatrick15.jpg temptationpatrick16.jpg|OH NO! temptationpatrick17.jpg Charisse's Near-Painful Bailout (December 18, 2017, #8131K) temptation (12-18-2017) 1.jpg Temptation2017.png temptation (12-18-2017) 2.jpg temptation (12-18-2017) 3.jpg temptation (12-18-2017) 4.jpg temptation (12-18-2017) 5.jpg temptation (12-18-2017) 6.jpg temptation (12-18-2017) 7.jpg temptation (12-18-2017) 8.jpg temptation (12-18-2017) 9.jpg temptation (12-18-2017) 10.jpg temptation (12-18-2017) 11.jpg|She changes the third digit from a 2 to a 3. temptation (12-18-2017) 12.jpg|She decides to take the gifts. temptation (12-18-2017) 13.jpg temptation (12-18-2017) 14.jpg temptation (12-18-2017) 15.jpg temptation (12-18-2017) 16.jpg temptation (12-18-2017) 17.jpg|''Phew!'' temptation (12-18-2017) 18.jpg Jill's Painful Temptation Bailout (January 26, 2018, #8185K) temptationjill1.jpg temptationjill2.jpg temptationjill3.jpg temptationjill4.jpg temptationjill5.jpg temptationjill6.jpg temptationjill7.jpg temptationjill8.jpg temptationjill9.jpg temptationjill10.jpg temptationjill11.jpg temptationjill12.jpg|She changes the second digit from a 5 to a 7. temptationjill13.jpg|Then, she changes the fourth digit from an 8 to a 3. temptationjill14.jpg|She decides to take the gifts. temptationjill15.jpg temptationjill16.jpg temptationjill17.jpg temptationjill18.jpg|She could've had the car! temptationjill19.jpg temptationjill20.jpg Deaf Contestant Plays Temptation (October 19, 2018, #8455K) temptationdeafcontestant1.jpg temptationdeafcontestant2.jpg temptationdeafcontestant3.jpg temptationdeafcontestant4.jpg temptationdeafcontestant5.jpg temptationdeafcontestant6.jpg temptationdeafcontestant7.jpg temptationdeafcontestant8.jpg temptationdeafcontestant9.jpg temptation (10-19-2018) 10.jpg temptationdeafcontestant11.jpg temptationdeafcontestant12.jpg temptationdeafcontestant13.jpg|She decides to go for the car. temptationdeafcontestant14.jpg temptationdeafcontestant15.jpg|OH NO! temptationdeafcontestant16.jpg temptationdeafcontestant17.jpg temptationdeafcontestant18.jpg Temptation for a Lexus IS300 F-Sport (December 20, 2018, #8544K) temptationlexus1.jpg temptationlexus2.jpg temptationlexus3.jpg temptationlexus4.jpg temptationlexus5.jpg temptationlexus6.jpg temptationlexus7.jpg temptationlexus8.jpg temptationlexus9.jpg temptationlexus10.jpg temptationlexus11.jpg temptationlexus12.jpg temptationlexus13.jpg|She changes the last number from a 5 to a 2. temptationlexus14.jpg|She decides to take the gifts. temptationlexus15.jpg temptationlexus16.jpg temptationlexus17.jpg temptationlexus18.jpg temptationlexus19.jpg|Although she made the right decision, she had it the whole time! temptationlexus20.jpg temptationlexus21.jpg Tammy's Near-Painful Bailout (June 19, 2019, #8803K) temptationtammy1.jpg temptationtammy2.jpg temptationtammy3.jpg temptationtammy4.jpg temptationtammy5.jpg temptationtammy6.jpg temptationtammy7.jpg temptationtammy8.jpg temptationtammy9.jpg temptationtammy10.jpg temptationtammy11.jpg temptationtammy12.jpg|She changes the second digit from a 7 to a 9. temptationtammy13.jpg|She decides to take the gifts. temptationtammy14.jpg temptationtammy15.jpg temptationtammy16.jpg temptationtammy17.jpg|''Whew!'' temptationtammy18.jpg Megan's Super Painful Loss (January 30, 2020, #9004K, aired out of order on December 27, 2019) temptationmegan1.jpg temptationmegan2.jpg temptationmegan3.jpg temptationmegan4.jpg temptationmegan5.jpg temptationmegan6.jpg temptationmegan7.jpg temptationmegan8.jpg temptationmegan9.jpg temptationmegan10.jpg temptationmegan11.jpg temptationmegan12.jpg temptationmegan13.jpg|She decides to go for the car. temptationmegan14.jpg temptationmegan15.jpg temptationmegan16.jpg temptationmegan17.jpg|OH NO! temptationmegan18.jpg temptationmegan19.jpg temptationmegan20.jpg Backdrop Setup Tpir_classic_temptation_by_neilrocks87-d47w23u.png Temptation_with_Concealed_Wall.png Tpir_old_temptation_by_neilrocks87-d47s0ot.png tpir___teptation_2010_by_neilrocks87-d47w5ai.png Custom photos Temp.png temptation2.png~original.png Temp2.jpg Spec-1568238239.jpg Trivia *This game is not to be confused with the syndicated game show called Temptation: The New Sale of the Century, another FremantleMedia production hosted by Rossi Morreale. *Any car can be played in this game, but the 4 prizes being presented have to share one of the correct 4 numbers remaining as the 1st number is given to the player for free. *Temptation is the only game that offers thousands of dollars' worth of prizes without needing to do anything to 'win' them (in spite of the point of the game). *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 46. *Temptation was one of seven pricing games seen on the fifth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 19, 2007 (#4045K, aired out of order on November 20), October 26, 2007 (#4055K, aired out of order on October 18), November 5, 2007 (#4071K, aired out of order on November 28), and November 12, 2007 (#4081K, aired out of order on November 14). YouTube Videos Temptation Debut Episode A malfunction-type win from Christmas 1983 (December 22, 1983, #5134D) Last Temptation Winner under Bob Barker's Tenure(February 13, 2007, #3882K) 1st Temptation Winner under Drew Carey's Tenure (January 10, 2012, #5792K) Temptation played for a Most Expensive Car from 2013 (November 19, 2013, #6502K, aired out of order on November 18) 1st Ever Team to Win Temptation for Valentine's Day 2014 (February 14, 2014, #6615K) 2nd Temptation Winner under Drew Carey's Tenure (November 3, 2014, #6872K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"T" Pricing Games Category:1-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:You Don't Have to Win it All Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:Puzzle Pricing Games Category:First Number For Free Pricing Games Category:Game of Confidence